My Immortal
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: I remember the time he told me he can't stay. All those precious broken memories are all coming back to me. Ever since he left, I never stopped thinking about him. I have never felt the same.


**My Immortal**

_Just a little draft I'd like to post up. I wanted to write about Calypso's P.O.V for a very long time now ever since I finished reading TBOL. Well, finally all my waiting is over. I hope you guys enjoy this Calypso P.O.V of hers when she was still in Ogygia up to the time she is freed. I think you know the one and only guy who has been in her mind for a while, you don't need to ask who. Yeah, mostly all of her P.O.V here is about Percy. From the time he left, to the time Calypso found out that Percy and Annbeth were 'together'. So, this story won't have a happy ending. Sorry guys, but not all stories have happy endings. PS. Some exposure of TBOL! ENJOY! :)_

_

* * *

_

_"I can't." he told me._

**_I'm so tired of being here._**

_I looked down sadly._

_**Suppressed by all my childish fears.**_

_"I would never do anything to hurt you," he said, "but my friends need me. I know how to help them now. I have to get back."_

_**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.**_

_**Cause' your presence still lingers here.**_

_I picked up a flower from my garden-a sprig of silver moonlace. Its glow faded as the sunrise came up. I tucked the flower into his T-shirt pocket. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him on the forehead, like a blessing, but to me it's not just a blessing. It's something more than that._

**_And it won't leave me alone._**

_"Then come to the beach, my hero." I said, trying to control my voice's composure, "And we will send you on your way."_

_I led him to a raft that was ten-foot square of logs lashed together with a pole for a mast and simple white linen sail._

_"This will you take you wherever you desire," I promised. "It is quite safe."_

_He took my hand, the touch alleviated me, but I let it slip out of his._

_"Maybe I can visit you," he said._

_I shook my head sadly. "No man ever finds Ogygia twice, Percy. When you leave, I will never see you again." _

_**These wounds won't seem to heal.**_

_"But-"_

_"Go, please." My voice broke. "The Fates are cruel, Percy. Just remember me."_

**_This pain is just too real._**

_Then a little trace of my fake smile returned. "Plant a garden in Manhattan for me, will you?"_

_"I promise." He stepped onto the raft. Immediately it began to sail from the shore._

**_There's just too much that time can not erase._**

That was the last time I saw him. The last time I felt his touch. The last time I heard his voice. As if I have broken down into a million pieces after he left. I loved him. Even if he stayed even for just a while, I love him more dearly than I ever did to Odysseus. I walked on the same shore he left my prison, Ogygia. I remember the time he told me he can't stay. All those precious broken memories are all coming back to me. Ever since he left, I never stopped thinking about him. I have never felt the same. Every time my invisible servers would try to comfort me, I would just shrug and close my eyes intently to stop the tears that would always crept through my caramel eyes.

I always wonder if he ever thinks about me. I always wonder if he would try to free me from my prison.

The wind blew freely as I felt the presence of Lord Hermes right behind me. I turned my back to see I was right. He was wearing his usual working clothes, his flying shoes, his caduceus on his right hand with his hissing friends George and Martha. He smiled at me before saying

"Hello Calypso,"

"Hello Lord Hermes," I greeted.

"Gods," he said, "Do I have good news for you."

I rolled my eyes. "No need to go modern. What? Was there something better than an iPhone?"

"Hey," he said, "I don't go modern sometimes, so you just better deal with it sweetheart. Oh yeah, about the good news. Yeah, well. You're free."

I looked at him skeptically, "Excuse me?"

"You're free. As in capital FREE. Percy Jackson freed you from your curse. After he defeated Kronos, he was given a gift. Immortality. Although he refused and asked for something else. He asked for you to be free from Ogygia and have all the minor gods cabins in Camp Half-Blood. And by the time the unknown demi-gods turn 13, each God should claim their child as soon as possible. Wise man ey?"

I stared off from a distance. Percy freed me. Perseus Jackson freed me from my forever curse, my forever prison. I leaped up happily as I started to squeal like a thirteen year old girl who just got her first kiss.

"You'll be able to live on Olympus along with all the other minor gods," Hermes reminded me, "Come on. You don't want Percy Jackson waiting for a long period of time."

I nodded and he took my hand before transporting us to Olympus. I almost lost my breath with the scene. Olympus was half-way in crumbles. It wasn't pretty much inviting, but who cares? I'm free! After all these years. I'm finally free. And Percy Jackson was the one who freed me.

"Where is he?" I asked Hermes.

"Oh, he's near Zeus and Hera's garden, I think you'll find him there with his pegasi." he told me.

I nodded and thanked him before running around back of Olympus to the King and Queen of the Gods' garden. And there I saw him. He was much taller right then. Much more mature as I last seen him. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a denim jacket, messy black pants and normal sneakers. He looked more handsome in his 16 year old age.

"Hello Perseus Jackson."

He turned his back and a smile crept through his face. He ran to me before hugging me happily. He feels so warm, the kind of touch that always alleviates me. We pulled away before I thanked him for freeing me from Ogygia. He told me it was nothing, and started asking me how I've been. We talked for hours like we never did before. I grew so much closer to him, as if nothing would go wrong.

Finally night grew, and it was time for bed. My room is in another building other than the 'actual' Olympian building itself. While Percy's room was in the Olympian building itself. I tried to find him there to bid him good night, but somehow I couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly, just as I passed an oak door that was half opened, I heard a girl's voice...

"Percy, I told you I'm busy for the night. I've got so many things to redone here and..." I peaked through the door to see Percy cuddling with a.. a.. girl!

Then a voice answered back which was pretty much Percy's. "Oh come on Annabeth. You promised, tonight. Why can't you spend some time with your boyfriend even just once? You can finish up that blueprint tomorrow."

"But.."

My heart sank in pain as I saw Percy kissing a blonde girl who was probably named 'Annabeth'. He didn't tell me he had a girlfriend. And I never knew he loved someone. Beads of tears rolled down my cheeks as I watch them make out right then and there.

**_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears _**

**_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_**

**_And I held your hand through all of these years_**

**_But you still have_**

**_All of me_**

As soon as they pulled away, Percy rested his forehead on Annabeth's.

"Please?" he pleaded her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Alright Seaweed Brain, just for tonight."

"Yes!" he cheered and soon once again crashed his lips onto hers.

I couldn't take it anymore. To see the one you love with someone else. I ran back to the other building as fast as I could. I tried to ignore the other Gods who were asking me why I was crying and just kept running straight to my room. I can't believe how stupid I am to even think he would love me. And yet, what kind of man would love a daughter of Atlas? No one.

I crashed on my bed and cried harder. I'm such a fool. I'm a fool to love him.

Every once in my life when I spent my whole living form in Ogygia, I would dream of him. I would dream of him being my husband.

_**You used to captivate me**_

_**By your resonating light**_

_**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind**_

I would dream of him being the one. The one that would always make my day brighter than Apollo's sun. And I know myself that dreams don't come true. Sure, I dreamed of being freed from Ogygia, but it wasn't as big as dreaming of seeing Percy again. But there he was, with another girl. Much more beautiful than me, much more perfect than me.

**_Your face it haunts_**

**_My once pleasant dreams_**

**_Your voice it chased away_**

**_All the sanity in me_**

My eyes were getting redder every time I think about him. My tears would always wet my pillows before I drift into deep sleep. My body would aways feel weak, and yet not even ambrosia can heal my weak body.

Days have passed and still they were together. They would always do the _'Public Display of Affection'_ thing whatever you call it on Olympus. It hurts. It hurts to see the one you love, love someone else. Percy only sees me as a _friend._ Annabeth is so lucky, so lucky to have Percy. If you could compare Annabeth to me, she's more beautiful. More stronger. More smarter. They make a perfect pair. And I would be a dumb old fool to cut into their relationship.

I counter count the days they've always been together. Their showing of affection. A total of 123 days. In those 123 days, I fake a smile at Percy. I fake it that I'm always happy. And I never told him.. I never told him how jealous I am to see him and Annabeth together. He may not have forgotten me, but he has forgotten how much I love him. I'm pretty sure he forgot to plant the moonlace I have given him before he left Ogygia. He has forgotten..

Today was the celebration of Persephone's return from the Underworld. Almost every God was there. Even the good titans like Prometheus, Epimetheus, Selene and all the other good titans were in Olympus to celebrate. Nymphs, Gods, Demi-gods alike. All immortal deities were here. So, this is how they celebrate in Olympus. Usually it was just Gods and Demi-gods, but then again, this is _Persephone _we're talking about. Yeah, I heard about her. Poor girl was kidnapped and raped by her own Uncle. I couldn't even imagine if that ever happened to me.

"Attention everyone!" Poseidon said and the voices faded.

"Is there something you would like to say brother?" Zeus interrupted.

"Actually," Poseidon answered, "our Olympian Hero, My son Percy would like to say something." Poseidon winked at Percy while Percy replied a smile. Percy rose from his seat and went to where Annabeth was, beside her mother Athena. Percy knelt in front of Annabeth and brought out a silver ring with a symbol of an Owl, Athena's symbol. Percy took a deep breath before saying,

"Annabeth Chase," he paused, "Will you marry me?"

**_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_**

My heart stopped beating. My breath faltered. My lungs couldn't breath itself. My body stiffened. My heart broke into a million, trillion, quadrillion pieces. My eyes started to have wet tears flow. My lips twitched. My throat as dry as a desert, full of sand. I felt hurt. I felt pain. I feel broken hearted. I feel like I was about to break down in pieces. I feel like my body couldn't keep it's composure. I felt like screaming, but couldn't as to see that my throat still feels dry. So, here comes the worst at my stay in Olympus. Percy, engaging to Annabeth for marriage. I have always dreamed about me and him getting married, but as I said earlier. _Dreams don't come true._

_**But though you're still with me**_

"Yes!" Annabeth exclaimed happily as Percy slipped the ring on Annabeth's ring finger. Annabeth hugged Percy tightly as all the Immortal deities cheered for joy. Gods, Titans, Demi-gods, Nymphs, Naiads, Satyrs, Centaurs alike. A tear fell from my eye and smiled sadly at them.

**_I've been alone all along_**

The Fates are cruel. They will forever be cruel. With their unravellings of prophecies and their cutting of Mortal's strings of life. They send me a hero that I would love, but would never have the affection returned. I rose up from my seat as I saw all the other immortals go to the engaged couple and congratulated them. Tears flowed continuously from my eyes. Somehow, I just wanted to get out of here. Cry myself to sleep. Or even cry myself to death. But sometimes.. I just have to learn to let go..

I walked up slowly for the door and grabbed the knob, but before twisting it, I looked back to see a happy Annabeth and Percy. I managed to mutter my last words to Percy from a far distant.

"I love you.. My Immortal."

* * *

_Aww.. :'(_

_I warned you it was going to be a sad ending. Oh yeah, I forgot to remind you guys that the ones in bold and italic are lyrics of the song My Immortal by Evanescence. I really wanted to fit the song with Calypso's depression about Percy and Annabeth, and to me, it fits just right. The first part was the time Percy left Ogygia for your information. That was a part of the TBOL book. Anyways, thanks for reading. _

_DISCLAMAIR: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Greek Mythology, and the lyrics of My Immortal. I only own the plot._

_REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED. :]_

_-EMPG22HoPe _


End file.
